Alexander/Relationships
Relatives *Yassin - Emperor Yassin of Zenit Empire is Alexander's biological father. *Julie - Mother *Tanasha - Sister *Jimmy-Tropinski - Brother *Andrew-Arshavin - Brother *Oka Dominguez - Brother *Andrew Chrystal - Brother *Zhirkov - Brother *Bast - Father-in-Law of Alexander and Father of Angela Wifes *Angela - Fiance of Alexander, care for him even when he was retard and later became his wife. *Elena - Wife of King Alexander, partner in the diablo world *Paris Master *Akara - Potions *Cain - Magic knowledge *Krasic - Martial Saint of Zenit *Old Aryang - Military Professor, strategist. Disciples *Philip Inzagi *Ed Kawani *Michael Owen *Gonzalez Raul *David Tray *Danielle *Luffy - Little prince/One Sword son Trusted people * 40 warriors, followers of Krasic. They were placed under Alexander. * Barbarians Chambord Kingdom *Frank Lampard *Emma *Victoria *Spring *Summer *Autumn *Winter Subordinates *Ihrana *Kayle *Frank Ribry *Fernando Gago *Emile Husky - New guard from Dual-Flag City *Hazel Bank - Undead mage *Arthur - Undead dragon, loves to drink wine Gold Saint Knight *Paul Pierce - Gold Saint Capricorn *Didier Drogba - Gold Saint Taurus *Frank Lampard - Gold Saint Leo *Peter Cech - Gold Saint Scorpio *Fernando Torres - Gold Saint Sagittarius *Gordon Brook - Gold Saint Libra *Warden Oleg - Gold Saint Cancer *Philip Inzagi - Gold Saint Gemini *Aryang Robbin - Gold Saint Aquarius *Sid Akinfeev - Gold Saint Pisces *Dessler - Gold Saint Aries *Jessie - Gold Saint Virgo Spy - Letter Office *Lukamod Richie - He is also called Modric *Zolasc - Old Zola Assassins *Philip Inzagi *Ed Kawani *Michael Owen *Gonzalez Raul *David Tray *Danielle Wolf Teeth Legion * Shevchenko - Commander * Cindy - Commander * Peter Cech - Vice Commander * Paul Pierce * Didier Drogba * Kanort * Huerk * John Terry - Soldier - Saint Seiya - 371 * Ruiz Smith - Soldier - Saint Seiya * Ophiuchus - Saint Seiya Dual-Flag City * Frank Ribry - General * Ivan - * Emile Husky * Fernando Gago * Glenn - 393 Friends *York *Constantine - King of Byzantine *Izabella *Matt Razi *Jessica *Girano Allies *Harry Redknapp - Manager the of Soros Buisiness Union *Oka Dominguez - Second Prince *Granello *Lewis - One of the Saint Star Warriors of the Empire of St. Germain. *Mengo - He is of Marseille Empire *Dika *Rheinkel - The seven old men that Alexander helped at Mythical Palace. *Family Jassuo - The seven old men that Alexander helped at Mythical Palace. Zenit Empire *Susan *Romain Pavlyuchenko *Soroyev - Mayor of Dual-Flags City *Miller - Noble in Dual-Flag City, level 3 nobility in Zenit Empire. Killed by order of Alexander for not defending the city from the army of Jax Empire. 397 Holy Church *Platini - Pope *Sergievsky - The thirty fourth Bishop of Zenit Empire. *Balesi - Priest from Holy Church on the Holy Mountain. He is following Mr. Kaka, God’s Favorite Child *Kaka *Zola - The priest who was appointed to Chambord’s church by of Zenit Empire Sergievsky. *Luciano - Holy Knight Enemies *Twenty *Alpha - Holy Church - Central Area Rapid Wind Legion *Andrew *Lulun Blood-Edge Mercenary Group *Bently *Bald One-Eyed *Harry Imperial Knight Palace *Kelud Army *Scarface - Execution Knight of the Imperial Knight Palace *Dick - Execution Knight of the Imperial Knight Palace *Gulo - Execution Knight of the Imperial Knight Palace *Allen - Execution Knight of the Imperial Knight Palace Imperial Knight Execution * Executive Knight - Captain of Imperial Knight Palace - Akinfev * First Executive Knight - Godly Knight *Second Executive Knight - Massacre Knight - Hate Alexander - element fire *Third Executive Knight - Punishment Knight - Allie Alexander *Fourth Executive Knight - Giant Blade Knight - Hate Alexander *Fifth Executive Knight - Ruthless Knight - Hate Alexander - wood *Sixth Executive Knight - Radiant Knight - Paroski - Allie *Seventh Executive Knight - Bloodthirst Knight - Kelud *Eighth Executive Knight - White Cloud Knight - Allie *Ninth Executive Knight - Shadow Knight *Tenth Executive Knight - Golden Sun Knight - Chris-Sutton